paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PUPS HELP ACME
PUPS HELP ACME Written by: Rockydog13 Characters: The original Paw Patrol Tundra Sage Aurora Winter( Mentioned) Princess Shadow Summer CJ Dylan Ace Lani (Mentioned) Noelle Alcorn Alex Porter Justina Goodway Special Guests: The Chief (Lynne Thigpen) Gree Lee Rockapella Note: This story is my personal tribute to Lynne Thigpen, I own nothing involving the show. I grew up watching her on TV as the Chief. RIP Lynne. Summary: The pups are watching TV when Ryder gets a call from the chief. She says the show Where in the World is ''Carmen ''Sandiego ''is coming to do a episode in Adventure Bay. Hearing of the Paw Patrol, she wondered if they would do a special celebrity team edition with three local kids. Where the winning gumshoe gets the trip, the pup would get the total of all three scores in the first round to give to charity. Agreeing, he and the Chief hold tests with 7 of the younger pups, the three chosen are randomly paired up with three local kids and prepare for the show but one question remains. Will the winning team catch Carmen Sandiego on this global mission? Story: ''It was a calm summer day in Adventure bay, at the lookout, the pups were all watching Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? As the show ends, it all begns. Tundra: Ohh! That was close! Dylan: She needed 8 right? Summer: Yes, she only got 7 and it was close. Rocky: Yep. 7 right in 45 seconds on the Africa map is pretty good if she only had 3 more seconds! Aurora: Has anyone ever caught this Carmen woman? Tundra: Not for a while. Aurora, Well I am going to be the first pup to do it! Ace: No, I am! CJ: No me! Chase: OK OK calm down, you have to play the game first to catch her. Skye: Yeah, You cannot trap her if you do not play. Sage: They don't let dogs play. Only people. Summer: I guess it is not to be. At that moment, a call came in. Ryder: Hello Ryder here Lynne: Hello Ryder, this is Lynne Thigpen. I was wondering if you and the paw patrol could help me? Ryder: Whoa! The Chief?! How can we help? Lynne: We are coming to Adventure Bay to help set up a show and hearing of your pups, maybe their could help as special celebrity guests. All: Gasp! Really?! Lynne: Yes, I will meet you at the lookout tomorrow to go over the rules and game play and then decide which three of the nine pups will go on. Ryder: Actually, 3 of 7 Lynne. Lani is in Denver visiting her friend, Katherine Luna and will not be home in time and Winter has a puppy cold and needs to rest. Lynne: OK then, see you then? All: See you! The next day came by quickly and Lynne came. Rubble: OMG! Its Lynne Thigpen! Faints Marshall: Sighs: ''Sorry about him, he is a big fan of your show. Lynne: Well you are all too kind. Where is Ryder and the seven pups? Marshall: They are with their parents near the garden, follow me. ''As Marshall leads her there, he trips and he rolls into Rocky and inadvertently flings him into the pup-pool! Marshall: Look out! Sorry Rocky! Rocky: Ew! I'm all wet. Ryder: Hello Lynne, nice to meet you. These are the seven pups. Going left to right. ''This is Chase and Skye's son Ace, and the picture is of their daughter, Lani. These are Zuma and Princess's kids Shadow, Summer, CJ, and Dylan, and these are Rocky and Tundra's pups, Sage, Aurora, and the pup in the picture is Winter. All pups: Hello! Lynne: Nice to meet you all, now the tests will test your geography skills, your agility, and the ability to work with others, I already found the three human gumshoes for our next episode, but who plays with them is still to be determined, are you ready? All: Yes! Lynne: Let's begin! ''After much testing, the pups were anxious to find out who was going on when Lynne returned from the lookout. Lynne: You all did very well! I wish all of you could do it but we only need 3. On 3 of your beds, there is a package, it will have your uniform for the show, the three with them meet me back here and we will determine who your partner is. With that. all seven pups ran in and with squeals of happiness, Ace, Aurora, and CJ were the lucky pups and they ran back to Lynne with the packages in their mouths. '' Lynne: Well done Ace, Aurora, and CJ, now here are your teammates. Number 1 Alex Porter, Number 2 Noelle Alcorn, and Number 3 Justina Goodway. On these three balls are the numbers 1-3. Each corresponds with one player. Pick it and it will determine your partner. ''They all pick a ball the teams were Ace/Alex Porter. CJ/Justina Goodway, and Aurora/Noelle Alcorn. '' Lynne; Now, I want you three to meet up with your teammates and prepare, the case you will go on begins in 4 days. Good luck! ''That afternoon, the three pups packed up and were on their way for 3 days of studying and getting to know their teammates. Tundra: You kids ready? Ace, Aurora, and CJ: Yep! Tundra: First stop, Alex Porter's house. The four pets drove to Alex's house. Ace: Alex, i'm here! Hopping and hitting the doorbell with his nose. Tundra: Calm down Ace, he'll get a headache'' pulling him away from the bell.'' Alex: Ace, you made it! Ace: Hey Alex! ready to practice? I brought a atlas. Alex: Yes! Grandpa made cookies! Ace: Oh boy! Let's go! The door closed and then Tundra started her van. Tundra: Next stop, the Goodways! They drove to Justina's house and CJ came up to the door and knocked it. Justina: CJ! Nice to see you partner. CJ: Likewise. You ready to prepare? Justina: Uh-huh. I got the books and after we study, we could do makeovers! CJ: Yay! See you in 4 days Tundra! The two went inside and Tundra drove to the Alcorn's home but Aurora was uncertain. Aurora: Mom, I don't know. Maybe I should go home and think about it. Tundra: Its OK dear, its okay to be nervous about being away from home. Aurora: No, its not that. I don't know about competing against my friends on national TV and if I win, they might hate me. Tundra: Don't worry, they may be upset at first, but they will get over it. Here we are. Both walked up to the house and Tundra knocked on the door. Noelle: Tundra! Have you come for a visit?! hugging her. Tundra: No, sorry. I came to drop off your partner, I believe you met my daughter, Aurora. Aurora: Hi Noelle, ready to prepare? Noelle: Sure, my library is full of geography books and I have all sorts of tools we could use to practice. With that, the two went in and Tundra went home. The days flew by quick and before anyone knew, it was the day of the contest. Tundra picked up all 6 contestants, all decked out in their ACME gumshoe uniforms and were off to the TV Studio. All 3 kids and 3 pups were very nervous when they saw the set. They were read the rules of the game and soon they were preparing for the game. Before, they were given 6 hats, Ace and Alex wore red and blue fedoras, CJ and Justina wore yellow and green berets, and Aurora and Noelle wore orange and purple berets. Putting them on, they went to the alley and prepared for the introductions but someone was nervous. Aurora: Softly Whimpering Noelle: What is it Aurora? Aurora: I'm a little nervous and I don't know about this guys, I don't want our friendships ruined because of two of us losing. CJ: Don't worry, it will never happen because I will win and after, Acey and I will have dinner. Ace: That will never happen CJ! Aurora, she is right, that will never happen. Paws in, good luck on 3. 1. 2. 3. All Pups: Good Luck! At that moment, the show started with the opening funding. Lynne: Today's episode, The Heinous Husky Heist or Who Bagged Balto Rockapella: Scatting Lynne; Gumshoes, Carmen Sandiego and her marauding mass of mangy mongrels have struck again, this time, they did the deed in New York City. In 1925, the small town of Nome, Alaska was hit with a harsh diphtheria outbreak and the serum needed to combat the disease was in shot supply. The last leg of the serum run was the harshest and it looked bleak for the people of Nome but then, a Norwegian named Gunnar Kaasen and his huskies arrived safely with the help of the lead dog, Balto. This Husky led the team through harsh terrain and conditions to Nome and in turn saved the people. Balto's brave actions were honored nationwide. That same year, a statue was erected in Central Park to honor his deed. Today, it still stands and reminds people of his heroic actions, or it did until today when Patty Larceny, Carmen's sweet little sneak thief crept into the park, collared the statue, and carted it away! She plans to make it the mascot of her high school. Gumshoes, your mission is to put Patty in the Pen, Put Balto's statue back in the park, and then put Carmen Sandiego in the pound for good! Applause Lynne: The crime's been committed, but have no fear, our special guest K-9 gumshoes are here! Rockapella: Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Lynne; And one of these teams could find her! Announcer: "Alex Porter and Ace!" Applause while they both salute. "Justina Goodway and CJ!" Applause while they both wave. "Noelle Alcorn and Aurora!" Applause while they high-5 each other. Lynne; And this man is special agent in charge of training new recruits, Greg Lee!! Applause Greg Lee; Hey guys, how are you? Thank you! Guys we have special guests here today to help us on our case, we have three of the future members of the town's rescue team the Paw Patrol! Give it up for Ace, CJ, and Aurora! Applause Greg Lee: OK guys you heard about the case, so let's get started and we do that by giving you 50 ACME Crime Bucks, every question you get right will earn 10 more Crime bucks and the two of you with the highest scores at the end of this round will go on to the next round. OK? Chief, let's go! Lynne: Greg, Patty Larceny has stolen Central Park's statue of Balto and there is no time to lose. Here is the profile on Patty. Rockapella: P P P P Patty Scatting ''Patty Larceny! Lynne: When she isn't stealing with glee, she sings with the glee club and here's what we know so far. ACME Husky net has tracked Patty to the home of the World Sled Dog Championships. This European country's Southern border shares the alps with Switzerland and it also home to some of the most popular breeds of dogs in the world such as Weimaraner and the Schnauzers. She was last seen at the Autobahn looking for a fast car, now hurry before she tries to pawn another prize pooch, Greg! Greg: Thanks chief, OK Gumshoes, what country did she go to is it France, Germany, or Belgium? Remember the clues we heard, World Sled Dog Championships, borders Switzerland, and the Autobahn, everyone's ready, Alex and Ace, what did you say? Ace/Alex: We say Germany. Greg: Ok CJ and Justina? CJ/Justina: We also say Germany. Greg: And Aurora and Noelle? Aurora/Noelle: Germany. Greg: They all said Germany, the correct answer is Germany! Nice job guys. ''Applause. Greg: Okay everyone now moves from 50 to 60 crime bucks but before proceed on the case, let's take a little time to get to know you detectives. Alex you have a sweet dream is that right? Alex: Yes my grandfather is a chef and he makes all sorts of delicious food. I want to travel the world and learn of all the desserts and try and cook for the people here. Greg: Cool and Ace it says here you are training to be a Medical Pup? How did you come to that? Ace: Well my parents are a police pup and aviation pup but I saw Marshall, one of their teammates help someone who was hurt and I felt that was the right path, especially after saving my sister from a allergic reaction. Greg: Wow welcome to the show you guys. Applause ''Now Justina, it says here you want to be a UN translator is that right? Justina: Yes, you see I love learning new languages and hate conflict. I want to help the world I felt translating what one dignitary was saying to another and vice-versa would help avoid confusion and make the world a better place. Greg: Nice and CJ it says here you want to be a groomer's aide, what gave you that idea? CJ: Well my father Zuma is a water-rescue dog, my mother, Princess loves being groomed as do I but I see many pets nervous about their first grooming. I want to help the pets that come in feel at ease so they leave looking their best. Greg: Well, that's nice welcome to the show! ''Applause ''Finally we have Noelle and it says you want to be a part of the UN Peace corps is that right? Noelle: Yes you see I have seen many injustices and I want to help the people of the world in avoiding possible conflicts and I want to help the people. Greg: Wow and Aurora it says here you plan to be a water-rescue pup is that true? Aurora: Yes you see, my father is a recycle pup and my mother is a ice-snow rescue pup. I came to the idea after seeing Zuma and Kailey perform a water rescue. I also completed a water rescue involving a baby harbor seal. Greg: Wow, that is great! Welcome all of you! ''Applause ''OK and before we go on if we look in the Audience, you can see the Paw Patrol and their families are here rooting on their kids on let's welcome them to the show! ''Applauding ''Okay we are off the a quick start everyone got that first one right. For our next clue, we go to the world band radio. ''On the world band radio, the music was Buddhist chanting and in Tibetan the clue said "The area is on high alert! Notorious crook Patty Larceny was spotted in the capital of our nation and tried to hide the statue with the lion-dog statues but was chased off by the Dalai Lama's Tibetan Mastiffs. Now back to our program. Chanting continues. '' Greg: OK Gumshoes, where did Patty go, is it Xi'an, Hunan, or Lhasa? Remember the clues we heard, Capital city of Tibet, Dalai-Lama, and Tibetan Mastiffs. We're on the trail of Patty and the statue. Alex and Ace what did you say? Ace/Alex: Xi'an Greg: Xi'an, OK what about you Justina and CJ? CJ/Justina: We say Hunan. Greg: Hunan all right Noelle and Aurora? Aurora/Noelle: We picked Lhasa. Greg: A mixed variety but the correct answer is Lhasa, well done ladies. ''Applause as Patty runs across the screen OK that means Ace and Alex and CJ and Justina stay at 60, Aurora and Noelle go to 70 crime bucks now for our next clue.. Voice: Oh will you knock it off down there?! Greg: That's my upstairs neighbor, Mrs. Pumpkingclanger let's see what she wants? Sorry Mrs. P. Did we disturb you? Mrs. Pumpkingclanger: You certainly did, that Patty is on a Canadian body of water which also borders Greenland. It shares its name with a dog. The fishing is great there ohh I love the Atlantic Salmon toasted over an open fire. Now get on the case, leave me in peace, and tell those pups to keep it down. Humps and slams window down. Greg: Thanks. I wonder what her pet is like? Okay guys, name the body of water, is it Hudson Bay, the St. Lawrence Seaway, or the Labrador sea? Everyone is quick on this one, Alex and Ace what do you say? Ace/Alex: Labrador Sea Greg: OK Justina and CJ? CJ/Justina: Labrador Sea Greg: Aurora and Noelle? Aurora/Noelle: Labrador Sea Greg: They all say the Labrador Sea they are all, right thank you very much! Applause ''OK Alex and Ace are at 70, Justina and CJ are at 70, and Noelle and Aurora are at 80 ACME crime bucks. ''Thunder '' Greg: OK that sound means its time for the lightning round. Each of these questions are about Patty's most recent locations which is the Canadian Labrador Sea. Each is worth 5 crime bucks hands on your buzzers here we go. ''The lightning round went by quick, Aurora and Noelle got the first 2 right and Ace and Alex got the last one correct. The answers were B. Greenland is owned by (Denmark), A. The Labrador Sea borders the (Arctic Ocean), and C. the Labrador Sea was first formed around (900 AD). Greg: OK After three and the lightning round. Alex and Ace have 75, Justina and CJ have 70, and Noelle and Aurora have 90. Way to go guys. Lynne: Greg, come to my office, right away! Greg: Yes ma'am, this sounds serious wait here guys, I'll be right back. Goes into the Chief's office and finds a poodle puppy on the desk. Greg: Chief, Chief where are you? Oh hello what a cute little puppy you are, do you want a belly rub? Lynne: Don't even think about it Greg! Greg: Chief?! What happened?! Lynne; The guys at ACME K9 net inadvertently turned me into a poodle pup and the effects haven't quite wore off yet. Greg: Don't worry chief, I will take over oh but you need a bow or two let me get them. Lynne: Greg! Oh well Gumshoes, if one of you can capture Carmen Sandiego, We here at ACME will send the winner anywhere in North America! Applause! Greg: OK A red bow for your left ear. Lynne: Greg Stop it! You are making me mad! Greg: Calm down Chief let me put this pink bow on your right. As he was about to do that, the effects wore off and the poodle sitting on the desk was Lynne again. Lynne: Greg.....Take this bow out of my hair now. Greg: Chief you look so cuuute...... uh oh. Takes the bow off. Lynne: Greg.. Go Away. He leaves while Chief has a disgusted look on her face. Greg: I wonder she will let me give her a bath? Lynne: No! Get back on the case! Laughing Greg: OK Gumshoes we're still after Patty and the statue of Balto but fortunately for us, ACME bug net have intercepted this conversation between Patty and Carmen Sandiego watch. Carmen: Patty, those ACME agents are closing in, head for the African Nation that's home to the Basenji. '' Patty: ''Carmen, isn't that where a civil war is going on? '' Carmen: ''No Patty, that's Zaire, this nation borders it in fact, you can see Kinshasa from Brazzaville, this country's capital across the Congo River. '' Patty: ''How will I study for my finals? '' Carmen: ''You are in luck the Marien Ngouabi University is this country's most prestigious University and I am sure you can get some study time in but don't stay too long or you will face serious jail time! '' Greg: OK guys name the country, is it Congo, Gabon, or Rwanda? Remember the clues we heard, Basenji, capital city of Brazzaville, and borders Zaire, come on guys, trying to find Patty and the statue Ace and Alex what you say? Ace/Alex: Gabon? Greg: Gabon, CJ and Justina? CJ/Justina: We say Congo. Greg: OK and Aurora and Noelle? Aurora/Noelle: We also picked Congo. Greg: The answer we are looking for is Congo! Nice job ladies! ''Applause as Patty runs across the screen. ''OK Ace and Alex still have 75, CJ and Justina now have 80 and Aurora and Noelle have 100. Now we have just learned that Patty has left Congo so let's pick up, the Chase! Rockapella: Ohh! The Chase! ''All four members chased by the poodle "chief." Greg: My favorite part of the show each correct answer will earn 5 more crime bucks hands on the buzzers look at the monitor here we go. During the chase, Ace and Alex got the first and fourth ones correct. CJ And Justina got the last one correct, and Aurora and Noelle got the second and third ones right. The Answers were 1. Rio De Janerio, French Guiana, Suriname, Georgetown, and Venezuela. '' Greg: Ok After the chase, Ace and Alex have 85, CJ and Justina have 85 and Aurora and Noelle have 110 crime bucks guys give them a hand. ''Applause Greg: OK guys this is time for the final clue of the round this where you have to make a decision. This is when you want to decide how much you want to risk. You can risk 0, 10, 20, 30, 40, or 50 ACME Crime Bucks if you are right, we will add that to your score if your not right we will subtract that from your score look over here. Here is a portion of the world where we think Patty is heading look at the map and think about it? Rockapella: Scatting How much you going to risk? Scatting Greg: OK we are nearing the end and now Voice: Incoming! At that moment, thirteen golden colored basketball bounce in. Greg: What is going on here? We did not order 13 golden basketballs. Lynne: Greg that is a clue! Greg: Huh? Lynne: Patty has gone to the state home to the Huskies. This college's men's and women's basketball programs won a combined 13 national championships. It's in the fifth state of the union and the campus while in Uncasville, more of their games are played in the state capital of Hartford. Greg: Chief, how did you know this? Spinning a ball Chief: Well I love basketball and I really love agents who do their jobs! Get back to work! Greg: OK. Gumshoes, name the state is it Connecticut, Delaware, or Rhode Island? Remembering the clues we just heard, Huskies, the fifth state of the union, and Hartford is its capital. Ace and Alex we will start with you guys, you have 85 crime bucks how much did you risk. Ace/Alex: We risked 20 crime bucks Greg 20 crime bucks if you're right you will go into second place what did you say? Ace/Alex: Connecticut. Greg: Connecticut is right! Applause You go up 20 bring your score to 105 CJ and Justina you also had 85 crime bucks what did you risk? CJ/Justina: 20 Crime Bucks Greg: OK if you're right, you will be tied for second place what you say? CJ/Justina: Connecticut. Greg: Right you go up to 105! Applause ''Aurora and Noelle you have 110 before you show us your answer what did you risk? Aurora/Noelle: 30 and we said Connecticut. Greg: ''Surprised ''Oh! That's right you go up to 140 and here is where we stand. Aurora and Noelle, you are surely going on to the next round! ''Applause ''But we have a tie so we have to do a tie breaker which means Ace and Alex and CJ and Justina, here's what we will do. I will begin naming cities and the first one who can name the state will go on to the next round with Aurora and Noelle. Hands on your buzzers here we go. Springfield, Joplin, Jefferson City. ''Buzzer Greg: Ace and Alex? Ace; Missouri? Greg: Missouri is it! Applause That means Ace and Alex and Aurora and Noelle are going on to the next round. CJ and Justina you played a great game it came down to the wire we assembled some kits to help you on your next case. Lynne: Its the official Crime Net Travel kit it includes an Atlas, this cool Carmen hat, A Carmen T-Shirt, A subscription to National Geographic World Magazine, and for outdoor geography fun, this world ball. Shoots the ball into the basket. ''Good work. Greg: Nice shot Chief ok guys we need to go to Connecticut and find Patty and get the statue back but I want you to know, we do not send our agents out in to the field unprepared so Chief, how about a briefing? Rockapella: ''Scatting Lynne: The boys down at ACME Photo Recon have put together a few slides on Connecticut, have a look. Connecticut, the fifth state and behind me is the State Capital Building, smack in the center of Hartford. Mystic Aquarium one of the largest aquariums in the nation and one with beluga whales in its care. Check the tanks if you see a blond-haired mermaid swimming around a husky, its not Ariel, its you-know-who. The lipstick sculpture at Yale University, crafted by Claes Oldenburg in 1969 one of the more unique pieces of art on the campus. Finally, check out a UCONN basketball game, these guys and girls know how to play 13 national championships and multiple honors in the game by playing hard and making nothing but net. Gumshoes, the only net I want you focusing on is Crime Net! Patty has taken Central Park's Balto Statue to Connecticut, go get her! Applause Greg:OK guys set your suitcases down right here and take a walk over here. Here is a list of the possible places where you might find Patty, The statue of Balto, and a warrant for Patty's arrest. The first thing you need is the loot, with the loot you can get a warrant, with the warrant you can then arrest the crook. Connect all three of those things in that order in a single turn, and you will get the chance to capture Carmen Sandiego. Catch Catch Carmen Sandiego and you win that trip anywhere in North America. One more thing as always, you can pick any of these locations, but if you happen upon the loot warrant or crook, you get a free turn. Now Aurora and Noelle you were ahead at the end of the last round, you go first. Aurora/Noelle: The David Wooster Monument Greg: The David Wooster Monument - Nothing there Ace and Alex Ace/Alex: Mystic Aquarium Greg: Mystic Aquarium Rockapella: The Warrant! Gregg: That's the warrant but remember you need the right order loot warrant crook be careful Ace/Alex:The David Wooster Monument Greg: The David Wooster Monument - Nice Strategy we turn those back around Aurora and Noelle Aurora/Noelle: Harry A. Gampel Pavilion Greg: Where the Uconn Huskies Play Harry A. Gampel Pavilion Rockapella- Boosted Balto! Greg: You got the loot,you get a free turn go ahead. Aurora/Noelle: Mystic Aquarium. Greg: Mystic Aquarium Rockapella: The Warrant! Greg: You ladies have the loot and the warrant we need Patty can you find her? Aurora/Noelle: The lipstick sculpture Greg: The Lipstick Statue, is she there? YES!!! Rockapella: P-P-P-Patty You've Won! Ba Da Da Da Ba Da! Confetti fell on the four and Aurora and Noelle went to Greg. Greg! Nice job girls you did great, now there's one more thing I want you to do I want you to pull on this chain and put her in jail do it. Aurora and Noelle pull and a foghorn sounds Rockapella: P-P-P-Patty is in Jail Greg: Nice work we will talk about next mission in a moment, but Ace and Alex, you were great detectives you tracked Patty all the way here to Connecticut now the Chief has something to say to you. Lynne: When on the road,music is a great tool and world band radio is a great tool as well as this world band radio station you can hear what is going on in China, Mexico, Spain, or anywhere else in the world. Its a great gift for a job well done. Congratulations! Greg: All right girls we have one more bit of business, here we have a portfolio and inside we have a paper and a pen we would like you to write down where you want to go if you capture Carmen Sandiego, write it down. Noelle and Aurora write down the place as Rockapella starts singing Rockapella: Scatting.. Where do you want to go?! Scatting Greg: Nice choice I don't think anyone got this one but you two had a great day you got Patty, you got Balto back.... Phone Ringing ''Excuse me I have to take this. Hello? Yeah they're right here. Its for you. Aurora/Noelle: Hello? Patty: This jail is so great. All the colors match, gray gray and gray. I want Carmen to enjoy it to, look for her in the United States. Greg: What she say? Aurora: The United States. Greg: Well looks like the three of us are going to the United States. Chief? Lynne: Here's a list of places Carmen may have traveled. ''Reading off the list Oregon, Utah, New Mexico, Montana, South Dakota, Oklahoma, Minnesota, Iowa, Louisiana, Ohio, New York, Vermont, Florida, Greg, Let's go the Map! Rockapella:'' Scatting. Greg Noelle and Aurora run onto a Giant US Map.'' Greg: All right everyone, this is what its all about. Girls you have done a lot but this is the last part of your mission. What you have to do is track Carmen Sandiego through 8 different states identifying each with a marker. If you're right you will hear this sound Siren if you're wrong, you will hear this sound buzzer, if you are wrong two times leave the marker where it is come back and try again if you are right 8 times in 45 seconds, you will both win that trip anywhere in North America. You guys up for it? Aurora/Noelle: Yeah! Greg: You guys think they can do it? Audience: Yeah! Greg: All right Aurora, you lead, Noelle, grab a marker let's get 45 seconds up on the clock,good luck, on your mark get set go! Carmen went to Utah! Aurora ran to Utah, Noelle placed it down and heard the siren! They were on fire with the next six. Greg. She went to Montana! Yes! Iowa, Yes! Vermont, Yes! Oregon, Yes! Louisiana, Yes! New Mexico, Yes! With 10 seconds left, they had one more to go. Greg: Carmen went to Florida! Florida and this will do it. Aurora ran to Florida, Noelle put it down. '' Greg: Yes! ''Alarm bells and klaxon sounding ''You did it. ''Aurora and Noelle were happily screaming and hugging they did it. At that moment a newspaper popped saying the following headline "Noelle Alcorn and Aurora Capture Carmen!" Greg: You guys did it. Oh my I am tired but a moment ago, you both wrote down where you wanted to go if you caught Carmen Sandiego, you got her you are both and two of your parents are going to Revealing ''Alaska! Rockapella: Let's get packing! Greg: You did so much, the chief has something to tell you. Chief? Lynne: You did us all proud today gumshoes! I am very happy I... Walter! I am upgrading your status to Sleuth! Greg: Now that you are sleuths, you get to wear these cool jackets. One more thing, Aurora the crime bucks totaled from the first round is 350 we will match that for a donation in your name who will it go to? Aurora: I am donating it to OCEANA to help protect the world's oceans and marine wildlife! ''Cheering Greg: You guys did so much today, we only have one more thing to ask of you and you know what it is All but Lynne: Do it Rockapella!!! Rockapella: Singing Well, she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina, She's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize. She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China, Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Steal their Seoul in South Korea, make Antarctica cry 'Uncle.' From the Red Sea to Greenland, she'll be singing the blues. Well, they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the jungle. Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? She goes from Nashville to Norway, Bonaire to Zimbabwe Chicago to Czech and Slovakia, and back Well, she'll ransack Pakistan, and pull a scam in Scandinavia Then she'll stick 'em up down under and go pick-pocket Perth She put the 'Miss', in misdemeanor when she stole the beans from Lima Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? During the song everyone comes on to party and boogie down before going back to the Chief. Lynne: This is Lynne Thigpen for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego and remember, don't stop for a second look, keep on the trail of that creepy crook! As the show ended Aurora and Noelle were getting praise from family and friends but Aurora was still uncertain about something. Aurora'':Hey guys, so there are no hard feelings? CJ: None what so ever! You won fair and square! Ace: Are you kidding, you mastered that map! You earned it. Noelle: Aurora, we have to begin packing, we need to plan our trip to Alaska, I know what dad wants, but who are you bringing? Aurora: I have an idea. ''Returning to the lookout, Aurora went to Tundra's house and asked her. Tundra: Well done sweetie! You were great. What is it? Aurora: I talked to dad and he agreed. Would you like to come with Noelle, her dad, and I on the trip to Alaska? It would be a family trip? Tundra: Welling up Oh Aurora, I would love to! Hugging her We better pack! And with that the four prepped the for the trip and soon they thanked Lynne for the chance. This was one of Aurora's greatest moments of her life and she would never forget it. Category:Crossovers